FSC 82
|debut= none |return= |withdraw= |pre= FSC #81 |nex= FSC #83|image = }} December 2015 sees the 82nd edition of Forum Song Contest (FSC), held in the town of Piran in Slovenia. FSC gathered in this country because Eurovision entrants Maraaya could reach the first spot in the preceding edition with their song "Living Again". After 34 countries in November there were only 31 this month. While Belgium and Portugal returned to the FSC stage, Canada and Israel (both after failing to vote) withdrew, as well as the usual participants Italy, Malta and United States. The Netherlands won FSC 82, thanks to Causes and their song "To the River". Japan and returnee Belgium completed the top three. The Host City Piran is a town in southwestern Slovenia on the Gulf of Piran on the Adriatic Sea. It is one of the three major towns of Slovenian Istria. The town has much medieval architecture, with narrow streets and compact houses. Piran is the administrative centre of the local area and one of Slovenia's major tourist attractions. Until the mid-20th century, Italian was the dominant language, but was replaced by Slovene as demographics shifted. The Venue Our venue for this event is the Avditorij Portorož. The venue meets all the needs for organising a range of events, conferences, symposia, seminars, company presentations, anniversary events, concerts and receptions. The main hall the largest conference room, with a seating capacity of 500, four meeting rooms with a capacity from 20 up to 100 people, an open-air amphitheater with a capacity of 1796 seats, the Tartini Theatre with 300 seats and the Renaissance Cloister of the Minorite Monastery (for chamber performances) having a capacity of 250 seats. A large flat space serves as the main entrance, registration and hospitality desk and exhibition area. The conference centre features interpreter booths for simultaneous translation and state-of-the-art audio-visual equipment. The facilities have air conditioning and heating systems with thermostatic controls. The Hosts David Urankar first drew attention with the campaign for Mura collection 2008/09. The following projects included major clients such as Adidas, Austrian Airlines, Men's Health, Intersport, and Remington. In February 2009, he appeared on the cover of Slovenian Men's Health magazine. David first appeared on Slovenian national television in 2008, where he began as the host of national lottery game Zrebanje Deteljice. Soon after, he became a permanent member and host of the national morning show Dobro jutro. In 2012, lured by the radio world, he joined Radio Antena, where he worked as a moderator. Athlete at heart, former Slovenian national team member in track & field and the first Slovenian bobsleigh driver, he leaves no minutes wasted. '''Nina Osenar '''is a Slovene model, TV host, actor and singer. She became popular in 2004, when she won the title "Miss Hawaiian Tropic of Slovenia". After that, she is - more or less - constantly appearing in Slovene magazines and on our TV screens. At first she was known as the Playboy Playmate (she was the first Slovene model to appear in American edition of Playboy) and as the bachelorette from the 2nd season of a show The Bachelorette Slovenia. She later became the host of Big Brother Slovenia and released a couple of singles. The Show * Please note: Germany, Morocco, Russia and Serbia all failed to vote, so they were moved down the ranking while retaining their original score. The Results The Winner Causes - To the river: